


i hope i don’t murder me

by couriersexy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, ferdie... my boy..., sorry for this one in advance lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couriersexy/pseuds/couriersexy
Summary: Hubert is once again reminded of the harsh reality that the war brings.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	i hope i don’t murder me

**Author's Note:**

> I TOTALLY FORGOT TO WRITE ANYTHING FOR A WHILE.... and i return bearing gifts of whatever this is! 
> 
> anyway a heads up — ferdinand dies, so he is here to essentially be angsty. I killed him for character development 
> 
> sylvelix are here bc i want them to be <3

at some point during the battle, hubert distinctly felt the lack of ferdinand’s warmth against his back. 

he turned during a moment of blissful rest to look for him, spotting him nearly halfway across the field fighting off what seemed to be a sword fighter. their quick dodges and careful responsive hits belied years of extensive training. 

hubert started to bolt his way across the field to help, to provide some sort of support. he distantly thought that ferdinand would never let him forget doing this afterwards, could almost hear the man’s thanks and insistences that he could “do it himself!” 

he hears the sickeningly familiar sound of a blade finding a weak point.

watches with guttural horror and panic as the swordsman stabs ferdinand in the abdomen. 

he belatedly feels himself running faster towards ferdinand, in some blind hope that he could avenge him at least, that he could be the one to kill whatever bastard that had just done this.

but right as he raises his hands to cast a spell, any spell, a familiar red haired dark knight grabs the shorter sword user and hoists him upon the back of his horse. he spares hubert a momentary look of pure regret, and then gallops off out of range. 

hubert crashes to his knees in front of ferdinand, who weakly reaches up a hand towards his cheek, but it crashes back to the ground before he can quite get to it.

“ferdinand, please. you have to stay awake, i-we need you. her majesty needs you.” 

“hubert... you.... i—“ 

“no, no. you have to stay quiet, talking too much will—“ his panicked rambles are cut off by ferdinand weakly putting a finger to hubert’s mouth.

“listen. i need—“ he coughs, “i need you to... to tell her majesty... i did the best i could, alright? and i’ll... hubert, i’ll always— i have always...” 

the light in ferdinand’s eyes fade away and he goes limp in hubert’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> OUGHHRHEH writing this killed me i just wanna get back into the swing of fe writing ok sorry for killing ferdie


End file.
